


The Shirt

by idektvshows



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Remember that time David gave his shirt to Julia?? Well, in my AU, she didn't get it dry cleaned or anything she kept it and bought him a new one.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I haven't written in over a month and the idea derived earlier this afternoon so it's abit naff bur I hope you like! :)

_Working late, be home when I can. Sorry love._  

 

That text had become an inevitable yet regular occurrence of late and the thought had crossed her mind if he just copied and pasted the same text over and over again.

Fuelled by irritation, Julia decided to retire early, making a beeline for the bedroom and once down to her underwear, she took _the_ shirt from the wardrobe and brought it to her face where she inhaled his scent and within a couple of seconds, she felt the irritation ease.

The truth was she missed David, especially when she had a trying day at work and longed to come home to him. Not that she’d ever vocalise or be obvious about it though, instead, she did what she knew best and bottled it up, attempting to forget with the help from a friend: the bottle of wine. But alas, most nights the shirt was the only comfort she had.

The shirt had many meanings to her but the most poignant one was that it always reminded her of how far they had come, both professionally and personally and it made her feel happy, the smile elicited from the shirt always as big as the first time she slept with it.

On the second day of him being her bodyguard, Chanel had intentionally lost the concept of spatial awareness and the decaf she was supposed to give to Julia to drink, she ended up wearing. What had equally thrown yet surprised her and what had coloured her impressed was how David responded. Instinctively and without a second thought he offered his shirt to her and although the likes of Rob joked about it, he didn’t care. After all, when you stripped the politics away from her, she was still a human being.

Despite his gesture being completely innocent, that didn’t stop a fire from becoming lit inside her, nor from her developing feelings for him. It had been such a long time since anyone had been genuinely kind to her, usually they had an ulterior motive but not David and not this time so, was she wrong to want to enjoy and revel in it for as long as she could? But that was another reason why she kept it but how he had made her feel, inadvertently or not, knowing how strong his opinions were in comparison to his, she decided against her original plan.

It was silly, yet a completely normal human reaction - how one item bought two people from opposing worlds together.

 

* * *

 

David sighed, a small smile appearing on his face as he watched the infallible honourable Julia Montague to the world, but the most complex woman he had ever met, yet loved with his entire being sleep from the doorway. He undid his tie and pulled the shirt from his head before ridding himself of his shoes and trousers until he was down to his boxers. Slowly he climbed into the bed and immediately moved across to Julia, who slept soundly unaware David was home. He rested his hand tentatively at first on her waist before leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

“David?” she questioned, her voice barely a whisper but thick with sleep.

“I’m home love” he whispered.

“Hey” she turned sleepily, forgetting she had his shirt clutched tightly to her chest. She gave him a lopsided smile, her hand cupping his cheek, she traced his skin.

“Whats this?” he questioned as he saw his shirt by her chest.

“Um..” she averted eye contact and stared across the room. “Nothing” she quickly recoiled, sounding defensive and she dismissed him.

Tension hung in the air, he didn’t know what to do so he remained behind her and waited. 

“Julia” finally he sliced through the tension but she remained silent and turned from him. 

“It’s nothing, go to sleep” she insisted, her eyes stinging as tears threatened to seep out. He felt stung

She was Julia Montague, she would be damned if anyone found out about what made her comfortable and kept her calm. She had lasted almost 6 months without David suspecting anything, so she was sure she could dig herself from this. 

“Ok” he mumbled. “But whatever it is, it’s ok” he assured her, nuzzled her neck and reluctantly rolled over.

The silence was palpable, both of them laid awake, both aware that neither of them would be able to sleep unless they cleared the air. Julia carefully considered her options: what would be the worst thing that could happen if she told David she kept his shirt because it made her feel safe and at home? He’d probably laugh, but she didn’t want to be laughed at, she wanted to be understood, but then she knew him and she knew he was one of the few who got her, who loved and trusted her so maybe the reality would not be so bad? Her heart started hammering against her rib-cage, her palms began to get sweaty and she deeply and seriously weighed the possible outcomes, it made her feel sick, being so close and intimate with David, even now, so many months later, she wasn't entirely accustomed to it. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Its your shirt” she stated obviously and after a few beats she turned, her hand seeking his skin.

“I don’t have any missing though” he replied puzzled and turned to lay on his back, to face her. 

“You wouldn’t because” she placed her tongue at the top of her mouth and sighed, feeling silly, she shook her head.

“I bought you a new one and kept this one” she finally me his eyes. “It was when-” she was interrupted.

“Chanel” David nodded. “I remember” he smiled softly.

“You've kept it this entire time?”

“It’s completely unethical and ridiculous, I know, but it smells like you and it was my coping mechanism. When our lives blew up, it helped me to recover, to survive. Reminded me no matter what that as long as David Budd was alive, I’d be ok and I was, I am.” she explained feeling foolish for opening her mouth.

David just stared at her, he slowly sat up, in awe, “I love that” he confessed and reached for her hand, squeezing it to offer her assurance.

“Well, good” Julia replied nonchalantly, the stoic of honourable Julia Montague returning as if a few seconds ago she hadn't confessed her darkest secret to him.

David laughed and enveloped her into his arms, Julia exhaled, feeling calm and at ease instantly. Nothing beat being in his muscular and warm arms, even the shirt seemed insignificant at this moment in time.


End file.
